


Storm over Tokyo

by Wiktoria92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiktoria92/pseuds/Wiktoria92
Summary: Raging storm over Tokyo.





	Storm over Tokyo

_**The possibility of Asami geting drunk, or even being tipsy, are very slim. I would say: blizzard in July.** _

_**I totally blame this idea on ,,Bad Guy” by Billie Eilish. My mind just came up with this scene and it wouldn't go away...** _

The colourfull ads of Tokyo's biloboards fought with raging storm's lightning for the domination over the night sky. The thunders drowned out all other noises of the city that never sleeps. The heavy raining was cleansing the streets and sidewalks.

This spectacle of nature's unbridled power was observed from a penthouse of the highiest building in this city. A man was sitting in his office chair, a tumbler of whisky in one hand and a smoldering cigarette between two slender fingers of the other. He was pensively watching the storm rolling over his city while slowlly blowing off the smoke from his nostrils, like some dragon on a mountain observing it's domain.But his golden eyes ware lacking theire usuall sharpness and focus. He took a swing of his amber beverage, puted it on his desktop and got up from his chair to walk to the glass wall.

,, _I do what I want when I'm wanting to. My soul? so cynical_ ”

He muttered under his breath when he was looking thru the window on the world down bellow. The man was standing there for a few moments, and then decided to go to his bedroom. On his way out he squashed the cigarette in the ashtray. Staggering slightly, he turned a corner and finally got to his destination. The man opened the doors and lined on the doorframe, watching a mop of blond hair poking out from under the quilt.

,, _I like when you get mad. I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone._ ”

He came near the bed, sat down and carded his fingers thru that mop of blond hair.

,, _I'm a bad guy_ ”

The figure in the bed moved. ,,No, you're not” spoke a quiet voice and a hand came out from the quilt to touch the man's cheek and then went behind his neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. ,,You're late. Come to bed already” said the blond in a sleepy voice. Asami chuckled, disrobed and complied with Aki's demand. 

They falled asleep with Asami holding Akihito tightly in his arms.

Outside the storm was dieing down and a new, bright day was beginnig to rise over Tokyo.


End file.
